


Little Sister

by Slimebo2



Series: Of Heroes And Thieves [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimebo2/pseuds/Slimebo2
Summary: A little sister tries to figure out why she doesn't have a mother.





	Little Sister

One day while Haya was at school, she was playing with some other girls. “I wanna play house,” demanded one of the girls. “Haya, you can be the mom.”

 

“But… I dunno how to be a mommy,” said Haya sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

 

“It’s not that hard Haya,” began another girl. “Just act like your mom.”

 

“I don’t have a mommy, though…”

 

“Haya, everybody has a mom! You gotta be pretty dumb to think that you don’t.”

 

“But-” before Haya could respond, the girls she was with soon walked away to go play Haya soon followed after them.

 

This interaction stuck with Haya throughout the rest of the day. Was Haya the weird one? Is it uncommon to not have a mother? The more Haya thought about this the more confused she got. All her cousins have moms, and whenever she went over to her friend's house their moms were almost always there. So why does Haya not have one?

 

Eventually, school came to a close and Haya went home, still racking her brain around the issue. Being only seven years old meant Haya didn’t have much knowledge about the world, relationships, or how life was like before she was born. What made matters worse was that she was home alone. Her father had to work late hours, and Daichi had been hanging out with his friends more often lately.

 

_ Haya was alone. _

 

Haya thought that her father’s room would have some sort of answer. She began to scour her father’s room for something, anything while trying to not make a complete mess. Eventually, Haya found a small box under her father’s bed. And inside that box was multiple photographs. Haya could notice that a lot of the photos has an adult in it, other than her dad.

 

Was this? No, it couldn’t be. Or could it? A flurry of questions raced through Haya’s mind. Then she found one specific picture. It had her, Daichi, their father, and the other adult. Finally, it clicked, this other person was her mother!... But why is she gone? Haya will have to ask her father about this.

 

It was a few hours until her father arrived home from work. In the meantime, Haya watched television, wondering what her mother was like. Was she nice? Was she funny? Did she work or did she stay home?

 

Eventually, Haya’s father arrived home. Haya’s head immediately popped up. “Hi, daddy!”

 

“Hey sweetheart,” replied her father with a smile. Her father patted Haya on the head as he walked by, going towards his room to get settled. Though, quickly after her father entered his room, he called Haya over. “Haya, do you go searching through my room?” asked her father after Haya arrived in the room.

 

It seemed as if time moved slower for the next few seconds, as Haya thought about what she was going to say next.

 

“Daddy?” began Haya. “Why don’t I have a mommy?”

 

Her father was surprised, and then he furrowed his brow. He looked as if he didn’t want to talk about it. “Your mother and I… disagreed a lot,” he said.

 

“But why don’t I see mommy anymore?”

 

“Things are complicated Haya. Just, you’re too young for me to tell you about this just yet. I’ll tell you when you’re ready.”

 

Haya huffed, clearly not satisfied with the answer she was given. “Fiiiine…”

 

“Alright, now let’s go back to the living room and have some fun.”

 

Haya and her father played for a little while, with Haya’s mind still on her mother. Eventually, it was time for Haya to go to bed, and although she went to sleep fairly easily, she had an empty feeling.

 

The next day, Haya was woken up by her father. “Mornin’ Sleepyhead,” he said. “Today is gonna be a special day.” Even when her father told her that, she couldn’t feel excited. Not after yesterday.

 

Haya later entered the living room while her father went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Soon, her brother, Daichi, entered the living room. After greeting each other, Daichi mentioned going out soon. “Daddy, can I go with DaiDai?” asked Haya, hoping to ask Daichi about their mom.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, we have errands to do. You can be with Daichi later,” answered their father. Haya was disappointed but knew not to make a fuss about it.

 

And as soon as Daichi entered the room, he left for the outside world. “So daddy, why did you say it was a special day?”

 

“Well, it’s a secret. Telling you would ruin the surprise.”

 

“Daddyyyyyy,” whined Haya.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon. We just have to go grocery shopping first.”

 

The two did just that, going to a grocery store. While there, Haya thought about recent events. Yesterday she talks to her dad about her mom, and now today is a ‘special day’. These two things gotta be connected, right? The more Haya thought about, the more it made sense.

 

And soon enough, Haya and her father met back up with Daichi. “Hey DaiDai!” exclaimed Haya with excitement.

 

“Hey Haya, I got you something,” said Daichi.

 

“Really?!” Haya’s eyes gleamed with anticipation. Daichi reached into his bag and brought out a small panda plush. Haya gasped. It was love at first sight, and things suddenly made a bunch more sense now. She hugged Daichi tightly. “This is for me?! DaiDai, you’re the best brother ever!”

 

Haya didn’t want to let go of Daichi just yet. Sure, she misses her mom, but the fact that she has her father, Daichi, and her new plush friend, Pono, Haya was sure things will be just fine for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… Why do you tell me that?” asked Kyoji. “You told me that you wanted my help, but you just told me a story.” 

 

“Well, it’s just that... “ began Haya, now 14 years old. She had asked Kyoji, a close friend of hers and her brother for some help, but started off with recounted the events from seven years ago. “That was the first time I had noticed how much really cared for me. Of course, he’d help me when I needed it, and he was nice most of the time, but I always thought he did it because he was my brother and that’s just what big brothers do. Simple as that… But it isn’t that simple. He bought me Pono because he heard that I was upset about not having a mom, and he used money that would’ve of otherwise went towards something he wanted. So I…” Haya seemed to have trouble saying the next words.

 

"You can tell me,” said Kyoji, trying to reassure Haya.

 

Haya gripped Pono, which was sitting on her lap, tightly. “... Help me help Daichi like he helped me then!” Her voice was shaky, and she was on the verge of tears. “I know he isn’t okay. The way he’s acting now is self-destructive and he’s only just making himself miserable, even if he hides it well.” Kyoji was caught off guard, he didn’t expect this. “ _ So please! I only want Daichi to be happy and healthy! So please, help me help him! _ ”

 

Haya trusted Kyoji enough, or at least was desperate enough, open up to him like this..To show this side of her was impressive enough, but to ask this of Kyoji too, it really meant something.

 

_ I am thou, thou art I… _

_ Thou hast acquired a new vow _

 

_ It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_ that breaketh thy chains of captivity. _

 

_ With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona, _

_ I have obtained the winds of blessing that _

_ Shall lead to freedom and new power... _

 

Kyoji had established the Hanged man confidant with Haya Minami.

 

“Alright, no need to cry Haya,” said Kyoji. “Of course I’ll help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in such a short time! Yep, this and Big Brother are essentially the same story told from different perspectives with something neat at the end.
> 
> And another Wildcard? Who is this Kyoji guy and why is he around? Again, you'll just have to read and stay tuned to my series to find out.


End file.
